Land of Winter
The Land of Winter (冬の国, Fuyu no Kuni) is a small and snowy country located in the north-east on the mainland of the Méihuā continent. Infamous for being in a state of perpetual winter, this country is always covered in fluffy light blankets of pure-white snow. Although it's one of the coldest countries on the continent, the Land of Winter isn't too windy and isn't as hazardous as outsiders might think. If anything, it's much more akin to a winter wonderland; the country knows peace, the people are cheery, the beds are warm, and while snowflakes never seem to stop falling, violent blizzards and snowstorms only occur during the coldest parts of the year. The country is located to the south-west of the Land of Icy Winds, to the west of the Island of Bakeneko Tribe, and it borders the north-east region of the Land of Owls. The terrain of the country is mostly flat with both open "grasslands" of snow, as well as sizable forests with tall trees bearing frosted tips. Farther up north, are rocky and fogy mountains and over to the east, the great and prosperous Winter City of the Daimyō stands mighty and tall against the freezing and frigid waves of the sea. The snow in the country is pure-white and puffy, and there's usually at least a foot of it wherever one goes. Small towns and villages are scattered throughout the Land of Winter and many cottages and inns can be found along the roads and trails. Although food can sometimes be scarce for the poorer folk, most inhabitants of this country—regardless of social class—are happy to lend a stranger a helping hand by providing warm food and lodging for the night. Soup comprised of winter-friendly vegetables with a rabbit leg is usually enough to sustain a small family and a welcome guest. Although the Land of Winter doesn't have any religion in particular that it identifies with, the vast majority of it's inhabitants subscribe to Shintoism. Usually in larger towns, one can find Shinto temples and tori gates, but in most households there exists a small shrine for personal use. It's not uncommon to see traveling monks on the roads; orphans are often taken in to become Shinto monks and nuns... or shinobi. A peaceful land full of peaceful people and few desirable resources, the Land of Winter is kept relatively safe from the far reaches of war. However, this land is not without adequate defense, for within this small nation lies a relatively large village of very capable shinobi. Unlike the rest of the country, which is fairly simple and poor, this hidden village is prosperous and orderly, with an organized ninja academy and institution which continues to provide combat education to even seasoned shinobi. Students from Fuyugakure are often encouraged to choose a niche "branch" or skill to focus on an excel at and thus, their training is highly optimized for their own fighting style. As a result, this village produces a very large number of special jonin. Of course, while most of the shinobi from this country are gifted in wind or water release ninjutsu, over 30% of them are Ice Release specialists and over 40% are capable of performing Ice Release. It's for this reason—the fact that so many have such a strong kekkei genkai—that the Land of Winter is able to maintain its sovereignty. Most of their shinobi prefer medium distance engagements. Fuyugakure of the Land of Winter is led by the Kōsetsukage; every Kōsetsukage to date has been the master of Ice Release in their generation. They control the military and also see to the needs to their village and the country. Their power is only superseded by the Winter Daimyō: the political leader of the country. Despite the typical negative perception of Daimyō, the Land of Winter has a proud and rich history of humble and people-serving Daimyō, something not often seen in other parts of the world. Category:Country Category:Countries Category:Final Category:Méihuā